Lost Inside Her Mind
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Bella suddenly dropped on her father's doorstep. How does she cope when she knew nothing about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Inside Her Mind**

**Intro**

Charlie Swan married Sue and started a family.

Sam age 22

Paul age 19

Jared age 18

Embry age 16

Seth age 16

Charlie and Sue separated and Charlie dated Renee. Renee found she was pregnant after Charlie returned to Sue. Renee never told Charlie.

Bella age 12

Carlisle Cullen married Esme, started a family and are close friends to the Swans.

Edward age 23

Emmett age 20

Alice age 18

Jasper age 14

Sue sister Sara married Billy Black and started a family.

Leah age 21

Rachel age 17

Jacob age 15

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

I was born in Phoenix, AZ where Renee, my mother ran. I don't know my father or his name cause my mother said he has a family of his own and would not want me with all my problems. See when I was 9 years old I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and sever anxiety. Mother thinks I fake all of it to get attention. So mother tends to beat me when I act out.

"Get your ass down here Isabella!" Renee yelled upstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I get downstairs to see my mother brought home her new boyfriend Phil; who plays minor baseball. This is like the 5th guy this month that Renee brought home. Phil is the nicest of the guys she came home with. So I stand there seeing four suitcases packed. Renee wants to travel with Phil now so she plans on dropping off in town called La Push, Washington.

Phil loads the station wagon and we head to the airport.

"Who lives in La Push?" I asked Renee.

"You'll find out later." Renee spat back.

Great now I have no idea where she is taking me. Last time she did this she left me at a damn drug house where I was to babysat by a friend. Instead though I was molested and raped by her friend's boyfriend. I told Renee, she blew it off as a me trying to get attention. Who would lie about that shit? I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly.

"Now boarding to Seattle, WA." I heard from the speakers.

We went through the boarding process. As I go to board the plane Renee pulls us aside and hands me envelope and tells me to open it on the plane. Then Renee shoves me towards the entrance as she turns around and walks away. Now I'm stuck on plane to La Push, WA and only a damn letter telling me where to go or so I hope. I open the letter and read:

_Isabella,_

_You are going to stay with a guy I use to date named Charlie. I should of done this years ago since you only know how to ruin my life. Here is the money to take a taxi. Tell the driver to drop you at 1453 Wolf Dr. La Push. _

_Go fuck up his life,_

_Renee_

The plane finally landed about 7 hours later at Sea-Tac airport. I came off the plane feeling kind of sick and dizzy. I shook it off and went to baggage to get my luggage. I gather my luggage and head to the entrance. Suddenly I bumped into someone falling on my ass. I stare up at this hot looking guy that has this long beautiful blonde hair. Scanning my eyes down I see that he is wearing a flannel shirt and some hip hugging blues jeans.

"Sorry ma'am, here let me help you up." He helps me up. "Are you okay? I'm Jasper by the way." Jasper told me.

"I'm Bella and I'm fine." I said start to gather my luggage again.

We said good-bye and he left to catch up with his parents. I went outside to hail a taxi. I swear this canary yellow looking taxi pulled up along the sidewalk. This creepy old dude gets out and loads my luggage in the trunk as I get the back of the taxi. Then he gets back in and pulls back on the road.

"Where you heading to miss?" The creepy dude asks.

"I'm going to 1453 Wolf Dr. La Push" I told him in a rush hoping to get there faster.

I watched as we passed over the bridge gazing at the water below. I asked the driver how much longer it will be. He told me an hour. Great! So not worth all this. To pass the time I pull out _Little Women_ to read. Reading that book makes me wonder what it would be like to have a actual family.

"Miss, we are here." The creepy driver said.

The driver piles my luggage along the edge of the lawn and gets back in after I paid him his money. I turn around looking at this huge house I think it might be a mansion. I take a deep breath; pick up my luggage and head to the door. I knocked twice and waited.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man said staring at me.

"My mother, Renee sent me here. She told me to give this to Charlie and it would explain everything." I told the man.

**A/N:** What did the letter say? Who answered the door?

Abandoned and Only You will be updated later this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Inside Her Mind **

**Chapter 2**

Charlie POV

I stood there in shock as this little girl handed me a letter.

"Come on in…uh…what's your name little one?" I asked her as I showed her to the living room.

"My name is Isabella Rayne" The little told me politely.

"Hey, Sue can you come here for a minute." I hollered for my wife.

"Whatcha need hon? Oh, I'm sorry; who is this?" Sue asked.

"Not quite sure but she gave me this letter to explain it." I told my beautiful wife.

I pulled the letter out of the envelope and started to read it. I looked up at Sue and asked to speak to her in the kitchen. We excused ourselves and went down the hall to the kitchen.

"What is it hon?" Sue asked

"Sue, let me read this to you and then we need to talk." I stumbled across my words.

Sue looked up at me worried. I couldn't blame her after all this is a shock to me as well. I take a deep breath and began to read the letter.

_Charlie Swan,_

_You probably don't remember me but I'm Renee Talon. We date for a month before you decided to return to your wife. After you left I found you had gotten me pregnant with this wretched child. Her name is Isabella Rayne Talon and she is 12 years old. Isabella is now yours. I only kept Isabella to remind me of you which was a mistake. She is constantly seeking attention and acting out. I recently got married and Isabella just doesn't fit into our lives with her neediness. _

_Renee Talon_

_P.S. If you don't want her drop her off at child services._

Sue POV

I stood there leaning against the counter staring at Charlie. I was a tad upset that he slept with someone else but I couldn't do anything about it now. This child in our living room was Charlie's daughter. What do we do now? Staring down at the floor I wondered what kind of woman would speak of their child that way.

"Sue, are you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine but we need to talk to Isabella." I told Charlie.

I walked toward Charlie wrapping my arm around him. I just needed to feel him. Sigh…I gathered my thoughts and headed back to the living room with Charlie trailing behind me.

"Isabella…what exactly did your mother tell you?" I asked Isabella.

Bella POV

They excused their selves and went into the kitchen. After I waited a few minutes I decided to take a look around the room. They had such lovely furniture that was arranged around the fireplace. On the mantle I spotted a large photo; it was the man that answered the door…Charlie? I think…and that lady Sue…with 5 boys…who I assume is their kids. I heard footsteps behind me then someone asked a question.

"Um can you call me Bella?" I said timidly.

"Sure sweetie." Sue said with an inviting smile.

"Can you tell us what your mother said?" Charlie asked me.

"Oh…Renee said that I was going to live with someone named Charlie in La Push, Washington." I said truthfully.

Charlie and Sue just stared at me. I was so confused. What was going on? More importantly, what the hell was in that damn letter Renee wanted me to give Charlie? What ever it was they seem to not want me here. I grabbed my bag and got up and went to the front door.

"Don't worry I won't bother you. Renee tends to do this a lot so I'll just go find somewhere else to stay. Renee will be back for me in a few months; so no need to trouble yourselves." I told them as walked back outside to grab my other luggage.

Third Person POV

Charlie and Sue didn't know what to do after Bella told them that. They watched as she gathered her luggage and try to walk down the drive. Charlie peered down at his watched and noticed the boys will be arriving in 5 minutes.

"Bella, please come back in. I'm sorry but this is a shock to both of us." Charlie yelled out to Bella as he walked down to the end of the drive.

Charlie noticed that Bella flinched when yelled out to her. He decided to let that go for now and try and figure out how to explain this. Just as Charlie got Bella back in the house they heard two trucks pull up.

Charlie POV

I heard my boys come in the door and stop in their tracks as they noticed Bella sitting on the couch.

"Um Dad, Mom, what's going on?" Sam, my eldest asked.

"Boys come in and sit down this concerns us all." I told them.

They quickly sat down and looked back and forth between Sue, Bella and me. Taking a deep breath I began to explain.

"Boys this is Isabella Rayne but she likes to be called Bella. Bella this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Seth." I pointed everyone out as I introduced Bella.

"Okay well Bella showed up with a letter and some documents to give your father." Sue told the boys.

"Alright so what does that have to do with us and her?" Embry asked Sue and me.

"Well Bella's mother Renee and I were together while I was separated from your mother. Well Renee got pregnant and decided to have Bella though had no intention of telling me. Bella is here cause Renee had no where else to send Bella while she did the things Renee had to do. So in short Bella is my daughter and your half-sister." I explained to everyone.

I looked around the room at everyone's face. Sue was sad, my boys were shocked and Bella was crying and shaking.

Bella POV

I have a family. Charlie is my dad. I have brothers and a step-mom. Do they want me? Will they all like me?

"So you're my daddy?" I had to ask to be sure. I couldn't trust my ears.

"Yes Bella I'm your dad." Charlie spoke softly as knelt in front of me.

"Bella is our sister" Paul sounded excited.

The rest of my brothers shouted 'awesome' or 'sweet' that I was their sister. Its really weird one second I only have Renee and now I have a dad, step-mom, and brothers. This has just been one long day.

Sue POV

I noticed Bella getting tired so I told Sam and Paul to fix the guest room up quickly.

"Bella why don't you get ready for bed." I told Bella as I shooed her down to the bathroom.

"Will I be sleeping on the floor or couch? I prefer the couch but the floor is fine too." Bella told us as she headed to the bathroom.

I turned back to everyone in shock. How did Renee treat Bella?

"Did she think what I think she thought?" Jared spouted off.

Bella came back in the living room 15 minutes later in a pair of raggedy shorts and undershirt. As I looked Bella over I noticed several scars as well as bruises.

"Come on Bella I'll show you to your room." I started

"Okay, everyone go on and get to bed." Charlie told the boys.

Everyone told Bella good night and went to their rooms. I knew we would have to talk to Bella some more in the morning.

**A/N: **R&R What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Inside Her Mind**

**Chapter 3**

****The following morning****

Bella POV

Slowly opening my eyes I try and remember where I am. I see my luggage on the floor next to this beautiful antique dress. My memory is still fuzzy on what happened yesterday. _Well it wouldn't be if you took your meds._ I told myself. Creeping out of bed I unzipped one of my luggage bags. I grabbed out my Jackson Rathbone t-shirt and pair of black sweats. After I'm finally dressed I decide to look for my meds. I can't find them. _Stupid, I'm so stupid _plays over and over again in my head. Why can't I be normal?

I head to the bathroom to freshen up after my little breakdown. Suddenly I hear noises down the hall and from downstairs. I don't recognize these voices. Where am I? Where did Renee leave me this time? I start to panic.

Third Person POV

Everyone was up and gathered at the dining room table waiting for Bella to wake up. They needed more information on her and everything else. Charlie wanted to know what Renee did. The boys just wanted to get to know their new sister. They heard faint noises of Bella beginning to stir. Sue got up and turn back to everyone.

"I'm going to go check on Bella." Sue told them as she headed towards the stairs.

Seth POV

Damn we have a sister! I'm still in shock over that one.

Sam POV

Wow, I have a little sister. Wonder what happened to her?

Jared POV

Sweet, we have new sibling. Why did she have scars?

Paul POV

Awesome, we got us a sister. I hope she likes us.

Embry POV

Bella seems to be shy. Did anyone else notice the bruises she has?

Charlie POV

I have a daughter. This is so wierd. I think I should call Carlisle to check out her bruises and scars. Who would do this to Bella? How did Renee allow it? Right now, I just have to wait till Bella and Sue come down; so I can get the facts.

Sue POV

I walked down the hall to the guest room door; now Bella's room, I knocked twice. There was no answer so I slowly opened the door to peer in the room. I spot Bella in the corner rocking herself hyperventaling. I quickly rush to Bella's side.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Bella asks as she gasping for air.

"I'm Sue, remember I met you yesterday evening?" How could she not remember? I wondered.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. I can't find my meds. I'm so sorry. God, I'm so damn stupid." Bella mumbled to me slowly calming down.

"Meds? What kind of meds?" I questioned Bella.

"I don't remember the names of them but Renee forgot to pack them again." Bella told me.

How could her mother do this? What did she take medicine for? There are so many questions that need answers. I hope Charlie calls Carlisle. I helped Bella stand and gave her a hug which caused her wince.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bella declared.

"Come on let's go down to the dining room. Everyone is waiting for you." I said to Bella guiding her to the door.

Charlie POV

I finally hear Sue and Bella enter the dining room. I peer up and noticed Bella seemed out of it and somewhat frightened. I look to Sue and she just shakes her head mouthing 'later' to me. I wonder what happened.

"Good morning Bella." I announced as the boys did as well.

"M-morning everyone." Bella whispered back.

Why all of a sudden Bella seem scared? What the hell happened?

"Uh Bella, sweetie, can you tell us about you, where you lived, and about your mother?" I asked softly.

"HER NAME IS RENEE AND I REFUSE TO CALL THAT WOMAN MY MOTHER!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

I was taken back at her reaction and it seems so was everyone else. I watched as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Bella turned to us before she ran out of the room running up to her room. I decided to let her calm down before we approached the subject again.

Sue POV

I'm scared for Bella now. What caused her outburst? I guess I should let Charlie and my sons know what Bella told me.

"Charlie, you need to call Carlisle and ask him to check out Bella." I told Charlie.

"I was going to but why is there something I should know." Charlie questioned me.

"When I went up to get Bella, she was having what seemed like a panic attack as she rocked herself in the corner of the room. Charlie, she doesn't remember what happened yesterday evening. Also it seems Renee never packed Bella's medicine." I spouted all at once.

"What kind of medicine, Mom?" Sam asked me.

"Sam, Bella said she couldn't remember." I said so defeated.

I watched as Charlie walked across the room to the phone and call Carlisle. I know Bella's not mine and I don't know everything about her but it feels so right to call her mine child. Bella needs a mother and a family and she will have it.

Third Person POV

Charlie called Carlisle and informed of the recent events. Carlisle was shocked but understood to a degree and agreed to come right over and check Bella out. Sue decided to call her sister Sarah for advice since has two daughters. Sarah told Sue she would come over and help anyway she could. Everyone seemed excited to meet the new addition to the Swan family.

As everyone started to arrive Bella emerged from her room. Looking around Bella begins to freak out. Everyone turns around to Bella as started gasping for air.

"Who are all these people?" Bella shrieks as she runs back to her room.

Charlie and Sue look at each other then to Carlisle. They each sigh and get up to go to Bella's room. What do they do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Inside Her Mind**

**Chapter 4**

Bella POV

I ran to the room I was designated. Why are there people here? _Well if you would shut up maybe someone would tell you. _Fuck you ahhhh I mentally scream. I couldn't take it no more. My thoughts were racing, anxiety rising, then I went numb.

Third Person POV

Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue walked up to the stairs to Bella's room. Suddenly they hear a loud crash from in her room. Charlie popped open the door only to find Bella distroying the room.

"Bella, you need to calm down sweetie." Charlie said in a hush tone.

"NO, NO I CAN'T DO THIS. NOT AGAIN. MAKE IT GO AWAY. I HATE YOU RENEE. LEAVE ME ALONE PHIL. YOU FUCKEN PERV." Bella started shouted random things.

Charlie looked at Carlisle pleading with his eyes to help his newly found daughter. Sue was heartbroken and decided to try to get to Bella.

"Bella, hon we won't hurt you. You need to calm down." Sue said as she slowly approached Bella.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. DON'T TOUCH ME! THEY WON'T HURT ME. YES THEY WILL. SHUT UP STUPID SO I CAN THINK. NO I WON'T. GET OUT MY HEAD. I'M SORRY SO SORRY." Bella screamed.

Sue was dumbfounded watching Bella fight with herself as she was throwing stuff around the room. Charlie and Sue were scared for Bella. They had no idea what was happening. Carlisle decided he had seen enough and Bella would have to made to calm down with an ejection.

"Sue, Charlie you might want to call Sam, Paul, and Jared up here to help hold Bella down so she doesn't injure herself or others." Carlisle whispered to them.

Charlie creeped out of the room and walked down stairs. Everyone turned around at Charlie waiting for him to say something.

"Sam, Paul, Jared I need you to come with me." Charlie requested them.

Charlie POV

This was so hard for me. It scares the shit out of me knowing that there is something wrong but can't do anything to stop it. Why did Bella act this way? She was fine when she arrived but now its like a complete 180. Bella is violent, loud, and I have no idea what else. Is this what Renee was talking about? Or did Renee cause this? Once we stopped outside of Bella's room I turned to my boys.

"Sam, Jared, Paul, you will be helping me restrain Bella while Carlisle gives her something to calm down." I told them.

"Why do we need to restrain her dad?" Jared asked.

"Son, she is not in control..." I said as I was interrupted with a loud crash from inside the room.

Opening the door I Bella had punched the mirror breaking it. I walked further in the room to allow the boys room to enter. They looked at Bella in shock. It was shocking even for me.

Carlisle POV

I have to stop this before she injures herself or others. I seen Charlie come back in with boys after Bella had repeatedly punched the mirror. Sue broke down crying. I couldn't blame her I felt sorry for Bella as well. I had an idea what was wrong but I don't specialize in that area of medicine. So now all we have to is get her calm so I can check her hands which are oozing blood and the bruising I noticed.

"Charlie, you and your boys just slowly walk up to her and grab her. Be careful though she is going to fight. Once you have her, take her and hold down on the bed so I can give her something to calm her. Once that is down I'll check her out but I may need you to restrain her till the drugs take effect." I told Charlie and his sons.

Sue POV

I watched in horror as Charlie and my sons grabbed Bella and dragged her kicking and screaming to the bed. She looked like a wild animal almost feral as she fought them.

"NO PLEASE NO NOT THAT. I'LL BE GOOD." Bella screamed as Carlisle approached her with a syringe.

The mother inside of me wanted stop them but I knew she needed this. I hopw Carlisle will be able to help her and us.

Sam, Jared, and Paul POV

We held Bella down as Carlisle checked her over. He had to stitch up both of her hands do to her punching a mirror. After that he began to looking over the bruises then Carlisle gasp as he lifted Bella's shirt. There were words carved into her stomach, legs and upper arms. What caused this?

Bella POV

I was scared and freaked even more that I was being held down. I felt a prick and cold liquid entered my arm. Slowly it began to work. Whatever the hell they gave me. After several minutes I became tired and then everything went black.

Third Person POV

Bella finally passed out once the drugs took effect. The boys left leaving Carlisle to talk to Charlie and Sue.

"Sue, Charlie I think Bella is suffering from a mental disorder and from the bruises I think abuse but Bella would have to admit that she was in order to do anything law wise." Carlisle recommended.

"What do you mean mental disorder and abuse?" Charlie said fuming.

"Well she..." Carlisle started to say.

"No Renee...don't hit me again...Phil...no...please...not again..." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

They stood there in shock as they listened to her sleep talk as Bella tossed and turned.

****Bella's Dream****

_I was doing the dishes so I quickly so I could disappear before Renee and Phil get back home. But it wasn't my lucky day. "Bella come here" Renee screeched. I was scared as Renee rushed over to me to smack me across my face. I grabbed my cheek. "No Renee, please don't. I beg you please don't hit me again." I pleaded. Phil heard me and came to Renee's side. "Bitch quit your whining." Phil said as he kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over gasping for breath as Phil and Renee laughed in my face. "Fuck you..." I spat out before Phil kicked me again. "No Phil, god no please anything but that. No not again." I yelled as everything went black._

****End of Dream****

**A/N:** What will happen once Bella wakes? Oh just to clarify Bella has Bipolar 1 with psychotic tendencies. This will cause visual and audio hallucinations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Inside Her Mind**

**Chapter 5**

Carlisle POV

I watched as Bella began to stir. As she stretched Bella groaned in pain. What to do? That seems to be the question with this child. Ah...she finally awake.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle a friend of Charlie's. How are you feeling?" I asked Bella.

"I'm fine, I think I...what happened?" Bella wondered in confusion.

"You had mental breakdown yesterday and ended up breaking a mirror which got you the stitches in your hands." I gave her a short summary of events.

She looks at me wide eyed in fear. What is she afraid of? I'll find out soon enough. Now comes the hard part; how to get Bella to tell me what's wrong and the abuse I know she has recieved.

"Bella, have you even been to see a psychatrist?" "Yes" "What did the doctor say?" "Dr. Miller said I have bipolar 1 with psychotic tendencies and sever anxiety." "Okay do you have medicine that you need to take?" "Yes but Renee packed my stuff before shipping me here so I didn't check till yesterday morning. Renee didn't pack them." "Do you know what they were?" "No but you can call Tracy. Tracy knows my medicine and stuff." "Who is Tracy?" "Oh she is my neighbor that use to help me when..." "When what?" "When Renee and Phil would get drunk or high I would go to Tracy's to be safe." "Why were you not safe with Renee and Phil?" "I...they...I mean I can't tell you." "Why not Bella?" "Because I..." "Why Bella?" "They...they will hurt me. Okay is that what you wanted to hear?" "No Bella, I don't like to hear of children getting abused." "Oh" That was the end of our conversation before shut back down.

I walked back down the stairs to meet everyone in the dining room. As I entered the room Sue and Charlie snapped their eyes in my direction and waited for me to sit.

Sam POV

My brothers and I watched as Carlisle sat down and Mom and Dad began shooting questions left and right to get answers everyone so desperately needs.

"Well what did Bella say about Renee?" Dad asked Carlisle.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and sighed. I knew this was not a good sign.

"She admitted to me that Renee and Phil have hurt her but not as to how. Bella also gave me a phone number to her neighbor Tracy; who helps her when Renee and Phil drunk or high." Carlisle told us.

How could someone do that to Bella? Let alone her own mother. I wonder why though?

Sue POV

I just can't believe what Carlisle was telling us. No wonder Bella was so scared these passed few days. Just wait until I get my hands on Renee...argh.

"Did Bella say what was wrong with her?" I suddenly remembered to ask.

"Yes she did. Bella has been diagnosed with bipolar 1 with psychotic tendencies and sever anxiety. I believe there might be something else but I think if you call this Tracy person she might know." Carlisle responded.

"So that's what Bella meant by she needed her meds." I said as we began to slowly piece her story together.

Charlie just sat there fuming as he listened to what Carlisle told us. Suddenly Charlie stood up and grabbed the cordless phone. He reach for the paper with 'neighbor' Tracy number on it. After he dialed the number Charlie put it on speaker phone.

Charlie POV

"Hello is this Tracy?" "Yes, may I ask who is asking?" "Ma'am my name is Charlie Swan. Do you know an Isabella Talon?" "Yes sir I do. Renee didn't leave her at a crack house again did she?" "No she didn't but I would like to ask you some questions regarding Bella." "How do I know your telling the truth?" "Ma'am Renee sent Bella to me. She arrived about three days ago which is how I found out Bella is my daughter." "Oh so your that Charlie" "I guess." "So how is Bella?" "That's why we are calling. Bella freaked out yesterday, destroyed her new room, broke a mirror which lead to her getting stitches." "Oh my god, does she have her medicine?" "No she didn't pack Renee did." "That explain it. Renee never believed Bella's diagnoses and told everyone Bella did all that for attention." "What do you mean?" "Well Bella has been diagnosed as bipolar 1 with psychotic tendencies and sever anxiety. She has a hard time coping with stress, large groups of people, and change." "Okay what does Bella do?" "I'm sure you've already seen it." "No what are you talking about?" "Well Bella copes by cutting herself." "She does what?" "Bella cuts but I have been working with her on stopping." "That's good, has she made any progress?" "Bella has gone three months without so yes it is a good start." "Now what can you tell me about Renee and Phil?" "Ah well they are constantly high or drunk. Renee likes to smack Bella around and calls her horrible names. Phil beat Bella daily and constantly insults her." "Thanks for the information. Can I call you again if we have questions?" "Of course please do. I'll help you anyway I can if it will help Bella." I finished talking to Tracy getting Bella's medicine list.

I had no clue Renee was so heartless. My poor baby girl. I'm so glad she came here now she can have a stable home.

Paul POV

OMG...Bella has been through way too much. I'm glad she's here and now she be protected.

Jared POV

We will get her through this and what ever else comes her way.

Embry & Seth POV

Bella is a survivior. No one will hurt my little sister again.

Bella POV

Now they know...will they still like me? Will they send me away too? I don't want to go back to Renee. I can't think this is too much. Need relief...

Third Person POV

Carlisle told his son Jasper to go upstairs and check on Bella. Jasper opened the bedroom door after recieving no answer. Walking in the Jasper found Bella in the corner by the window just staring into space. As he got closer he noticed Bella had blood rolling down her arms and her eyes were empty. Jasper ran to the stairs.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jasper screamed.

After hearing Jasper scream everyone ran upstairs.

"What happened...


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Inside Her Mind**

**Chapter 6**

_**Last Time**_

_After hearing Jasper scream everyone ran upstairs._

_"What happened..._

Jasper POV

I had just shown up at Seth's when my father asked me to go check on this Bella chick. I knocked on her door but got no answer so I went in. I noticed this beautiful girl by the window. As I got closer I noticed it was the girl I ran into at the airport. Her eyes are so empty almost lifeless. Then I see she had blood running down her arms from several cuts in each arm. I ran back to the stairs and called for help then turned and went back to the room.

"What happened Jasper?" Charlie asks me.

"Blood...down...arms...cuts...lots..." I said in shock watching Bella.

"Oh god she must have had a slip up." Sue said as she tried to get to Bella.

All I could think of is how was reduced to this. Who hurt her? I promise from here on out I will help her fight her demons.

Sue POV

It broke my heart to see her like this. She has been through so much but yet doesn't know how to cope. As I finally reached Bella I put my hand on her shoulder. I felt Bella stiffen upder my hand then relax. She turned her head to me and blinked several times almost as if she was trying to get back to reality.

"Hey hon, you okay?" I asked softly.

She looked around the room noticing we were all there, I think. Then she looked down at her arms then back to me. She shrugged her shoulders shaking my hand off then went to her bag and got out a first aid kit out and began treating herself as if we weren't there. Was this normal?

Carlisle POV

The more I watch Bella the more I notice there is more to her illnesses. I can tell her eyes are glossy and hollow which tells me she might suffer from post traumatic stress disorder or disassociation. I hope my friend will be able to come her just observe her tomorrow just to what she needs. I check her cuts once she is fully herself. If I try now I can send her further back in her recovery.

Bella POV

…...I heard voices though I can't make out what they are saying. All I see and feel is darkness swollowing me whole. I am trying so hard to reach the surface but the light keeps getting further away. _Well if you wouldn't be so stupid; you be normal. _I am NOT stupid. _Then why are you talking to yourself?_ I am not! _Yes you are!_ Go away and leave me alone. _I can't because I am you._ NO!

Charlie POV

We all stood there and watched as Bella cleaned and bandaged her cuts. Suddenly she began to talk but was as if she was having a full blown conversation with herself.

"**Well if you wouldn't be so stupid; you be normal.** I am NOT stupid. **Then why are you talking to yourself?** I am not! **Yes you are!** Go away and leave me alone. **I can't because I am you.** NO!" Bella was muttering.

How long will she be in this state? I'm so glad Carlisle called his friend. I just hope she can help. It breaks my heart to see her like this even though I've only just met her. My precious baby girl...

Paul POV

It hurts to watch her like this when I'm suppose to be her big brother; the one that takes all the hurt away. Just wait until I get my hand on this Phil guy. Once I do they better bring a damn body bag.

"What can we do to help her?" I asked Carlisle.

"For right now just be there for her and don't push her to talk about stuff she is unwilling to do. She will come around slowly we just got to patient." Carlisle told us.

So I guess its just going to be a long bumpy ride till Bella becomes stable. I just wish there was something more I could do for her.

Sam POV

I refuse to let anyone hurt my new lil sis anymore. That Jasper kid better stop staring at Bella like a damn piece of meat. I guess I'll have to ask Seth and Embry about him. I think I'll call a meeting with my brothers tomorrow to discuss how to help Bella through this. We have to do something.

"Yo bros, meeting my room tomorrow morning." I whispered to them.

They all nodded and turned back to Bella. It a good start anyways.

Jared POV

I think once the doctor tells how we can help she might respond better to us. God, I hate feeling so useless. I wonder if we can get Renee and Phil locked up. Bella shouldn't have to live in fear from their behavior.

Seth POV

Dude...Jasper better not be thinking of making a move on my sister. So not cool. The way he is looking at Bella just makes me want to punch his lights out. She don't need this on top of this and just moving here. I guess I will talk to my brothers at the meeting and then have a little chat with Jasper.

Embry POV

Hmm...there has to be something to do for Bella. OH I know I think I make Bella something to cheer her up. Now what would she like? I took a look around and noticed several books in one of her suitcase. I think I'll make her a book shelve and book ends with a special design just for her. Ya that's what I'll do.

Bella POV

I look down at my arms and their bandaged. What did I do? All I remember is running up here or something like that. Looking around I noticed everyone in my room watching me. Did I just say _my_? Since when is a room mine?

"Hey wha is everyone in my...I mean in here?" I asked out loud.

I noticed a boy around my age step closer to me. I looked up into his eyes that's when I recognized him from the airport.

"Jasper, right?" I asked him.

"Yes darlin', how are you?" Jasper asked laced with concern.

"I don't know. I don't remember." I told him as I started to cry.

Third Person POV

Everyone watched in amazement as Bella and Jasper began to talk. Once Bella started crying Jasper knelt down and wrapped his arms around her rocking her; as he whispered soothing words into her ear. It seems like their in their own little bubble.

"Jasper you know Bella?" Sam asked.

"Well we kind of...


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Inside Her Mind

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

"Well you see Sam, Bella here ran into me at the airport as she was leaving. She fell, I helped her up, asked if she was alright, told each other our names and quickly said good-bye. I didn't know she was Mr. Swan's daughter or your sister. If I would of known I would of..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Damn give me the third degree. What the hell did I do?

***The following morning***

Sam POV

I called a meeting with my brothers this morning to discuss how to help our little sister, Bella and what the hell to do with Jasper. The discussion went on for an hour before we came to a decision.

"Okay so this what we'll do. Each of us will spend time with Bella to get to know her and her to know us. As for Jasper will keep an eye on him to see what happens." I barked out.

"Can I go already? I gotta date with Angela." Embry whined.

"Fine. Go but I'll talk to you later." Paul ordered.

We all left to go down to the kitchen and found Mom, Dad, Carlisle, and some woman quietly talking.

Carlisle POV

"Charlie, Sue this my doctor friend I was telling you about, Tanya Miller. Tanya this is Charlie and Sue. Bella is still upstairs." I introduced them.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to working with Bella and I hope I'll be able to help Bella through this." Tanya stated.

"Thank you!" Charlie and Sue said at once.

We all sat down and discussed what would be our first actions. A few minutes later the boys entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." They all chimed at once.

Charlie sent the boys out for the day before all four of us went up to have a talk with Bella.

Tanya POV

As we enter Bella's room I noticed her by the window. She was holding around her knees rocking back and forth muttering something that I couldn't make out.

"Bella, sweetie this is Tanya Miller. Ms. Miller is here to help you and get you back on medicine." Sue cooed to her as brushed her hair out of Bella's face.

Bella never answered and continued to rock herself. I also noticed the bruising and cuts along with her flinching away with any close contact. There seems to be more going on with this little girl.

"Hi Bella, I'm Tanya Miller but you can call me Tanya." I spoke softly to her.

I got no reaction. She apparently has drawn into herself. I'll prescribe some Limictal, Effexor, and Seroquel for now to see how she responses. Once we get up to leave I heard her.

"Thank you..." Bella whispered before turning back to the window.

When we got down stairs I gave Sue the three prescriptions and setup to meet Bella again in a week. Hopefully the meds would of kick in some to help her.

Bella POV

I'm grateful they want to help me but I don't see why they bother. They'll probably toss me into the streets or beat me like Renee and Phil. I'll just go along with it for now. I want to be in this family but I don't think they really want me.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Inside Her Mind

Chapter 8

Embry POV

Seth and I decided to take the first day to get to know Bella. We thought a trip to the mall, out to eat, then finally a movie. I was just grateful Bella didn't say no.

***Flashback***

_After Dr. Miller left we discussed our plan with the parents._

"_Well we want to know if it would be alright for us to take Bella out so we can get to know her?" Sam asked._

"_I'm not sure, Bella has been through a lot these last few days." Mom said._

"_I think you boys should get to know her. You need to wait a few days and I think only one or two of you should spend time with Bella, so she doesn't get overwhelmed." Dad suggested._

***End of Flashbak***

That was a week ago. Here we are its noon waiting for Bella to come down so we can go.

"Bella, you ready?" Seth called up.

"Coming!" Bella yelled.

"Seth, I'm going to wait in the car." I told him while heading for the door.

Sam was already outside waiting for us. He was going to drop us off and pick us later which is somewhat embarrassing.

"You ready squirt" Sam said while messing up my hair.

"Stop that Sam! Yes I'm ready. Seth is just waiting for Bella to come down." I said irritated.

Finally after twenty minutes Seth and Bella emerged from the house. They hopped into the back seat of the car and we were off.

_***Skip car ride***_

Bella POV

I was kinda scared this morning which caused my anxiety attack. I haven't left the security of this house since I got here. Now here I am being taken to the mall. I'm trying really hard not to think of all the people, the whispers, and looks I'll get. I don't see why they had to drag me out to the mall! I hate my life.

"What are we going to the mall for?" I asked.

"We just wanted to get to know you and hangout. What better place then the mall?" Seth said.

"Fine, I guess." I whispered.

We walked around the mall for about three hours before going to the food court to get something to eat. That's when they decided to play 20 questions with me.

Seth POV

We ordered a few burgers and drinks before finding a semi-private area to sit down at. I waited a few minutes till the silences got annoying. I guess I'll start us off.

"So Bella, how do you like Washington vs. Arizona?" I started off with something easy.

"It's ok I guess. I don't the rain or the cold." She said before taking another bite.

"What's your favorite color?" Embry wondered.

"Well its a toss up between ocean blue and hunter green." Bella mumbled.

I could tell she was starting to get nervous, so we only asked a few more questions. Then we finished our food before we left to go see a movie. It took us about a thirty minute walk to get there.

"So what movie do you want to go see?" I asked.

"I heard that new movie Abduction starring Taylor Lautner was pretty good flick." Bella suggested.

We just stared at her in awe. I thought we would get stuck watching a crap ass chick flick. I love my new sister!

"Are you don't want to watch something girlie?" Embry said confused.

"Yea I'm sure. I hate romance movies." Bella said hanging her head down.

Shit! Now she feels bad what the hell do we do now? Man, I am so confused.

"Do you still want to go see the movie or do you want to head home? I can call Sam if you do." I asked.

Bella POV

I guess I made them mad. Renee always told me 1)that I should keep my opinions to myself and 2)not to utter a word cause it was worthless. Now they want to go home. I'm always screwing up!

"C-c-can w-we pl-please s-s-stay?" I stuttered.

"Of course we can." They said in unison.

Then we walked into the movie theatre.

_***Skip Movie***_

I was grateful that my new brothers took me out. It was kinda nice to have someone around to hangout with and talk to. I guess this place is ok.

"Thank you Seth' I went up to him and gave Seth a hug 'Thank you Embry" I said as I gave him a hug.

We waited for about twenty-five minutes before Sam came to pick us up.

Sam POV

I just get the call from Embry that they were finished. I tried to get him to tell me how it went. He told me he and Seth would fill us in later. Nothing better of happened or I know two boy that will get pummeled. Haha! When I finally got there I shocked at what I saw. Bella seemed a bit more relaxed and had a tiny smile that graced her lips.

"You have fun Bella?" I asked

"Yes" She said softly.

**A/N:** The next few chapters are going to be Bella and her new brothers learning about each other. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Inside Her Mind

Chapter 9

Jared POV

Today was my day with Bella. I was excited to get to know her. I have the whole day planned out. We are going to stay on the res but just slightly more privacy so Bella won't freak out. Well I hope not anyway.

"Come on Bella we are going to take a walk down to second beach." I swear I just whined.

"O-okay Jared." Bella whispered.

I remember clearly from last nights meeting with my brothers '_under no circumstance ask anything about Phoenix'_ though I didn't understand why. Seth said when he asked Bella she almost shut down. We are trying to break through her walls to help not help make more of them.

"So Bella tell me about yourself." I figured it would be easier then trying to figure out what questions triggered her to shut down.

Bella POV

I don't know what to tell Jared. He'll probably hate me later though so should I really care.

"There is n-not much to t-tell. Renee was/is a b-bad woman that married Phil who was/is e-even worse. I don't have any friends so I-I just don't know h-how to act. I o-only went to school a f-few weeks out of t-the year. I did past m-my classes. So y-you don't have a d-dumb s-sister." I stuttered.

"Ok stop right there.' I flinched back at his tone. 'You are smart and what they did doesn't matter. You are here and safe." Jared said giving me a hug.

"O-okay J-Jared." I whispered.

Jared POV

Just great! Renee and Phil need to be shot for doing this to her. Ugh now how do I fix this.

"Let's go down to the beach I brought us lunch so we could have a picnic." I told Bella

"S-sure." Bella whispered.

I think I might as well call Paul and Sam down here. Maybe Bella would feel better and I could use the help. This was not going like I had planned.

Paul POV

I had just picked up the phone when Sam walked in.

"Jared toady is suppose to be yours and Bella's day together." I reminded him and caught Sam's attention.

"What happened?" Sam shouted at me.

"Bella is starting to close up again so Jared called to see if we could come down and help." I told Sam.

Sam started to pace that stopped abruptly and nodded in my direction. So I quickly told Jared we were on our way. Bella should not have suffered this abuse and insecurities.

Sam POV

I thought things were starting to look up but I guess I spoke to soon. As Paul and I were walk to the beach I was trying to figure out how to Bella.

"I think from now on we make this a group thing so she has support and we have help if she breaks down." I quickly told Paul as we spotted Jared and Bella.

Bella looked so tiny wrapped in Jared's arms as she trembled in fear. There has to be something we can do.

**A/N:** Don't worry the next few chapter will still be about Bella and her brothers but now it will be a group effort. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Inside Her Mind

Chapter 10

Charlie POV

Things have been rough. After talking to the boys and Sue, we all decided to do a family cook out. Hopefully this will help Bella and us get to know one another.

"Jared, Embry, and Seth go with your mother to get the stuff we need to have our cookout. Paul and Sam, you help me set up and watch Bella." I told them.

"Are we just doing hamburgers and hotdog?" Jared asked.

"Of course not! We are doing the whole sh-bang. Hotdogs, hamburgers, potato salad, mac-n-cheese, and corn on the cob, then some peach pie for dessert. How does that sound?" Sue said.

"Well let's get started!" I said excitedly.

Third Person POV

Sue went off looking through the cabinets and refrigerator a started her shopping list. After several minutes of writing she called the boys and took off in the van. Charlie and Sam started grabbing the folding tables and chairs and Paul went to check on Bella before going outside to help.

Paul knocked on the door several times but no answer came. Paul started to worry so he slowly cracked open the door. There stood Bella in a pair of blue jean short and a old ratty Oz-fest t-shirt staring out the bay window. Paul moved closer to Bella and tapped her lightly on the shoulder trying desperately not to startle her. Suddenly Bella turns around...

Bella POV

When did Paul come in here? Am I late coming down to help? Or have they changed their minds? _I knew it was too good to be true. I'm not good enough for them. _Why me?

"Bella are you okay? Did you want to come down and help set up?" Paul asked slightly concerned.

Huh? They still want me? Why?

"I-I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders.

By the time Paul and I came outside the tables were all set up. Cha-Dad was just setting the chairs up and Sam was dragging the grill out of the shed.

"Hey Bella" Sam and Cha-Dad shouted.

"Wh-what can I help w-with?" I asked Sam.

Sam POV

Bella seemed to be nervous already. I glanced at Paul and raised an eyebrow at him. Paul just shrugged his shoulders. Hmm...ok.

"Sure you can help. Can you go inside and grab the plates and silverware? Oh there should be some napkins but the plates, grab those too. Thank you!" I told her.

So far so good and hopefully no issues later. Looking down at my watch, we still got about twenty minutes before mom returns.

***Skip to cookout***

We had just sat down to eat and hopefully some family chat.

"So how do you like things here so far Bella?" Paul asked.

"It's um confusing but I...ah feel safe here I think." Bella told us.

"Honey, why is it confusing? Is there something we can do?" Sue asked concerned.

"Well I just don't understand why you're being so nice to me. I have screwed up so many times already and you don't punish me. Why?" Bella said so confused.

She did what? Huh? Punish? What the fuck!

Third Person POV

Charlie walked over Bella and knelt in front of her. Gently brushing Bella's beautiful hair out of her face Charlie began to speak.

"Bella, you have done nothing wrong sweetheart. We are nice to you cause in this short amount of time, we have come to love you and only wish to help you. As far as punishing goes if you did do something you would get a warning first and the second time you would be grounded. We don't do spanking or anything physical honey." Charlie explained to Bella.

Bella looked up and looked to see if Charlie was lying. She seen nothing but honesty in his eys but Bella thought is was too good to be true. Sighing Bella glanced at the others, who had abandoned their meal to gather around her to what she thought as comfort.

"I guess I can believe that." Bella mumbled looking back down at her feet.

Embry disappeared for a second and ran into the house. Going up to his room he decided he was going to cheer Bella up. It took several days but his work was finally done. Embry grabbed the bookends he finished yesterday. They were beautiful, hollowed out spiral vine with a roses. Embry hopes Bella likes them and the bookcase that Paul helped him make. Running back outside Embry grabbed Paul and drug him back to the shed.

"I think we should give Bella what we have been working on. It might make her feel welcome and cheer her up a bit." Embry told Paul.

Paul nodded in agreement and grabbed the dolly so he could move the bookcase. Embry dashed back and told Sue what they were doing so she could get them ready.

"Bella, Embry and Paul made you something for your room as a welcome home gift. Close your eyes and I'll let you know when you can open them again. We are not trying to trick you. Do you trust us?" Sue asked.

Bella nodded her head and closed her eyes. Paul slowly wheeled the bookcase over in front of Bella. Sue told Bella to open her eyes. Bella gasps as she looks and admires the work of art in front of her.

"This is beautiful" Was all Bella could utter as she was becoming overwhelmed with emotions.

Bella POV

I guess they do care...


	11. Fast Forward

**Five years have past**

**Bella finally felt accepted **

**Bella has learned to deal with mental illness**

**Now watch as Jasper falls for Bella and the struggles they overcome**

_**A/N:**_

_**I know this is NOT a chapter but at least it's something. :) I should have a chapter up no later than this weekend. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. My life has been hell lately. My boyfriend broke up with me, birth of my nephew, my grandfather is dying, diagnosed with more mental disorders, so yea. I'm gonna try and update more often if I can. I haven't given up on my stories they have just been but on the back burner. Hope you enjoy this little update!**_


	12. LIHM-Surviving & Healing Chapter 1

**Lost Inside Her Mind: Surviving and Healing**

**Prologue**

***A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story, but I've struggled on how I wanted this to go. So without further delay here it is. Hope you all enjoy!***

It's been a long five years. Thanks to Bella newly found family and friends, she finally feels comfortable and safe with those around her. Tanya has really helped her, well Tanya and the medicine she gave her.

It's Bella senior year, and she can tell all ready things are about to change. Luckily Bella at least has her somewhat friend Jacob to keep her company at school. Though in Bella's heart she wished it was Jasper. He's truly been Bella's savior as she began to heal.

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

I can't believe next week school starts back. Well at least this will be my last year. Though I wish either one of my brothers or Jasper would be with me this year. Unfortunately, Embry and Seth graduated three years ago, and Jasper graduated last year. So I'm stuck with Jacob, which I wouldn't mind much if he would get it through his hard head that I don't love him. His stupid crush has caused more trouble than I care to admit.

If it wasn't for the fact my brother Sam is now engaged to Leah or the fact Paul is dating Rachel, I would have never met or became friends with Jacob. Thankfully Jasper and my brothers have knocked some sense into his thick head. I'm slightly scared since I will be at school alone with Jacob and his idiot friends.

"Dad, are you sure I can't be home schooled this year?" I pleaded once again.

"No, Bella, we have been through this already. You. Are. Going. And. That. Is. Final!" Dad spat.

"Fine." I huffed.

Jasper POV

Over the last five years I have watched Bella blossom into this strong woman. She has is a true survivor. Everyday we spent together, I found myself slowly falling for her. Now all I have to do is find the balls to tell Bella.

"Alice, when is James coming to pick you up?" I asked my sister.

"James should be here in five minutes. Why?" Alice questioned.

"Edward took my truck to pick up something in Seattle. Bella just called a few minutes ago upset so I was wondering if James could drop me off." I told Alice.

Bella was extremely upset that Charlie refuses to let her be home school. Which this is all Jacob's fault. He is a crazy bastard that can't seem to take no for an answer. If it wasn't for Bella's brothers, my siblings, or myself, Jacob would have violated Bella several times over. None of our parents seems to listen.

"Charlie still refuses, huh?" Alice inquired.

"Yea.." I said trailing off.

_***Flashback Five years ago***_

_"Jasper, Bella come here for a minute" Sam yelled._

_We ran down stairs to meet Sam. As we went into the living room we noticed Sam with two other people. _

_"Leah this is my sister, Bella, and this is Carlisle's youngest son, Jasper. Bella, Jasper this is my girlfriend Leah and her little brother Jacob." Sam introduced us._

_***End of Flashback***_

Sam even admitted to us later on that he regretted introducing Bella to Jacob. I just hope Jacob doesn't cause Bella any trouble this year.


End file.
